Espion de la lumière
by yulumi-naka
Summary: Harry doit vaincre Voldemort. Quelqu'un envoi des lettres à Dumbledore. Mais qui est cette personne ? YAOI. Bon je suis nul en résumé désolé !
1. Chapter 1

_**Espion de la lumière**_

Titre: Espion de la lumière ( oui, je sais il est nul mon titre mais j'avais pas d'autre idée !)

Nombre de chapitre : je prévois dans faire 10 au minimum.

Genre : Yaoi, romance, aventure.

Couple : Surprise pour l'instant mais ne vous inquiété pas on le saura assez tôt !

Rating : euh… M ( je pense si c'est pas le bon dites le moi !).

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient tout est à J. ( dommage moi je veux bien un draco pour moi lol !). seul l'idée de la fic est à moi (lol !).

Je ne tient pas compte des tomes 5,6 et 7 pour certains détails.

Du genre Sirius est vivant, certains horcruxes sont déjà détruit et Dumbledore ne meurt pas.

**ATTENTION :** Cette fiction contiendra du **YAOI** : relation entre 2 hommes et surement explicite ! donc ceux qui n'aime pas …

Certes pas tout de suite, mais je tiens à prévenir. Il y aura aussi du M-preg (homme tombant enceinte.)

Sinon bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry Potter était installé à la table des griffondors pour le repas de début d'année. Celui-ci entamait ça 7ème année à Poudlard.

C'était cette année qu'il espérait tuer Voldemort, il ne lui restait plus que 2 horcruxes à détruit avant d'éliminé Face-de-serpent.

La répartition des 1ère année venait de ce terminer. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Pour cette nouvelle année, je souhaite la bienvenue au nouveaux et aux anciens élèves. Je tient à rappeler que la Foret Interdite est comme son nom l'indique , interdite ! La liste de tout les objets interdit sera affiché dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! »

Une fois le repas finit, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur dortoirs.

~°*******°~

Le lendemain, Hermione alla réveillé les garçons de 7ème année.

« Debout bande de fainéant, vous allé être en retard pour le cour de Rogue !!! » cria-t-elle.

Les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut et foncèrent dans la salle de bain après avoir râler contre le réveil qui n'avait pas sonné.

Au bout de 20 minute , ils furent près et descendirent dans la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Les hiboux entrèrent alors dans la salle apportant le courrier.

Un hiboux déposa la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione et Hedwige apporta une lettre à Harry.

Celui-ci ne l'ouvris pas et la rangea immédiatement dans une de ses poches.

Les préfets distribuèrent leurs emplois du temps.

Aujourd'hui ils commençaient par Potions avec les serpentards et pendant deux heures.

Oh ! joie, pensèrent tout les griffons.

~°******°~

Harry vit arriver la pause de midi avec joie. Il put enfin se rendre dans son dortoir, seul, pour pouvoir lire cette lettre.

Une fois avoir posé ses affaires, il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Potter,_

_J'ai besoin que tu aille faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse ce soir, il y a un paquet pour toi à Gringotts._

_D.P_

Après avoir lu le message, Harry brula la lettre, prit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire une lettre pour le professeur Dumbledore.

Il se rendit à la volière et prit un hiboux de Poudlard pour qu'il aille donner la lettre au directeur.

Après avoir fait cela, il se rendit à son cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

~°******°~

Pendant ce temps, dans un certain bureau dont l'accès est gardé par une gargouille, un hiboux apportait une lettre à notre directeur préféré ( lol !). celui-ci ouvrit l'enveloppe après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas été ensorcelé.

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Ce soir aura lieu une attaque sur le chemin de traverse, j'espère que vous aurez le temps de protégez les lieux._

_X._

Dumbledore, dans le doute, même si il ne connaissais pas celui qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre préféra prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix pour que celui-ci soit prêt pour une éventuelle attaque de mangemorts.

Le lendemain, la Gazette mentionnait l'attaque sur la 1ère page, indiquant aussi qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mort ni blessés graves. Elle parlait aussi de l'arrestation de rodolphus Lestrange ainsi que Bellatrix Black.

Le trio de griffondors, constitué de Ron, Hermione et Harry fut ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle car Sirius était enfin vengé.

Un hiboux noir apparut alors devant Harry, lui apportant une nouvelle lettre que celui-ci s'empressa de ranger sous l'œil suspicieux d'Hermione qui avait remarqué son manège depuis plusieurs semaines.

_Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre,_

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Qui est ce fameux D.P ?Des idées ?_

_J'essaierai de faire les suivants plus long._

Je posterai une fois par semaine si possible, mais comme je suis en terminal, je ne garantis rien donc peu être que se sera plus long.

_Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Espion de la lumière**

Bonjour tout le monde voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic après un long moment d'absent. Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ( cour, bac en fin d'année ).

Le troisième chapitre est deja écrit je le mettrais samedi ou dimanche prochain. Et le quatrième en cour d'écriture ( 50 %).

Donc pour l'instant un chapitre par semaine.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau me relire je suis sure qu'il en reste.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Un hiboux noir apparut alors devant Harry, lui apportant une nouvelle lettre que celui-ci s'empressa de ranger sous l'œil suspicieux d'Hermione qui avait remarqué son manège depuis plusieurs semaines._

A la fin de cette deuxième journée de cour, Hermione, Ron et Harry était dans la tour de griffondors, assis dans des fauteuils près du feu en train de discuter.

« J'en ai marre, c'est pas possible, en deux jours les profs nous on déjà donné plein de devoir. » se plaignit Ron.

« Mais Ron, c'est normal, on passe nos ASPIC en fin d'année » s'exclama Hermione.

« Oh non , s'il te plait ne commence pas Hermione ! » râla le rouquin.

Hermione regarda Harry et remarqua que celui-ci était dans la lune.

« Harry, Harry,… » appela-t-elle.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER » cria la jeune fille.

« Hein, oui …. Qui a t-il ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Tu pourrai nous écouter un peu ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Mais… » commença Harry.

« Pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle, Et si on commençait le devoir de potion, il est à rendre pour vendredi »

« Mais Mione, on vient juste d'arrivé, on le commencera demain » dit Ron.

« Il a raison Mione » commença Harry.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose à tout les deux » continua-t-il.

Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers Harry pour mieux entendre ses révélations.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait reformer l'AD. Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? » finit Harry.

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, dit Hermione, comme ça on pourra s'entrainer et apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour vaincre Voldemort »

« Et toi, Ron, qu'en pense tu ? » demanda le brun.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, on devrait reformer l'AD. » dit le rouquin.

« Par contre est ce qu'on doit reprendre que les même personne ou d'autre en plus ? » questionna Ron.

« Pour l'instant on va prévenir les autres membres de l'AD et on sélectionnera ceux qui pourront y entrer. » répondit Harry.

« D'accord, je doit les prévenir que la réunion a lieu quand ? »demanda la préfète.

« Je pense que Samedi après-midi serait une bonne idée, non ? » dit le brun.

« Ok » s'exclama Ron.

« Bon maintenant je vous laisse les garçons, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je préviendra Luna en même temps pour la réunion. » dit Hermione avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la salle.

« Ron je te laisse aussi je vais prendre une douche et me couché je suis crevé » continua Harry.

Pendant qu'Harry se dirigeai vers le dortoir des septièmes années, Ron rejoignit Dean et Seamus pour faire une partie d'échec.

HPHPHPHP

Harry, une fois avoir prit sa douche, s'installa sur son lit et s'empara de la lettre qu'il avait reçu se matin et l'ouvrit.

_Potter,_

_Même salle, même heure Samedi._

_D.P_

Harry sourit à la lecture du message. Il avait hâte d'y être et de voir enfin cette personne. Deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à cause des vacances. D'ailleurs, ils faudraient qu'ils pensent à un autre moyen pour se donner des informations car Hermione le soupçonnait de cacher des choses.

_Pourquoi est-elle si intelligente ? C'est agaçant quand on veut garder un secret_, pensa notre Survivant.

HPHPHPHP

Le samedi arriva bien vite selon Hermione, qui trouvait que les cours passait trop vite. Ron et Harry étaient heureux de pouvoir se reposer pendant deux jours.

Ayant finir de manger, le trio se dirigea vers le septième étages pour préparer la Salle sur Demande avant que les membres de l'AD arrive.

Les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivé ( Fred et George en moins ), Harry commença à parler.

« Bonjour à tous , j'ai demandé à tout le monde de venir ici car je voudrai reformer l'AD vu que le nouveau professeur de DCFM n'est pas très bon. Je voudrais votre avis. » dit Harry.

Tout les membres étant d'accord pour reprendre les cours, Harry continua.

« Nous vous préviendrons toujours avec le même moyen de communication. Nous accueillerons peut être de nouveaux membres si certains veulent nous rejoindre. Certains serdaigle mon déjà demandé et j'ai accepté. Il viendront pour le premier cour qui se déroulera le samedi à 16h dans deux semaines. Merci à tous d'être venu. » finit Harry.

Tout le monde sorti de la salle et Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci ayant fait parvenir à Harry un parchemin ce midi.

HPHPHPHP

Harry arriva devant la gargouille.

« Nutella » dit le survivant.

Il monta l'escalier et toqua à la porte.

« Entre Harry » dit Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur, pourquoi m'avez vous demandez de venir ? » demanda Harry.

« Je voulais te parler des horcruxes. Celui que nous sommes allé chercher étant un faux, j'ai repris mes recherche. J'aimerai que tu cherche aussi de ton coté qui pourrait être ce fameux R.A.B car je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je fais aussi des recherches sur les objets de serdaigle et de poufsoufle. J'avais pensé à la coupe de poufsoufle étant donné qu'elle a disparu. J'espère que tu m'aideras encore dans mes recherche malgré que l'on est pas réussi notre mission l'année dernière » répondit- le directeur.

« Bien sur professeur, je vous aiderais. Hermione et moi avons déjà commencé à chercher pour la personne s'appelant R.A.B. mais nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé. » dit l'élu.

« Bien. J'espère que tu me tiendra au courant de tes résultats, j'en ferait de même si il y a un nouvel indice » finit le professeur.

« Au revoir monsieur. Bonne soirée. » dit Harry.

Harry quitta la pièce après que Dumbledore lui ait souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Harry consulta sa montre.

« Déjà 20h ! » s'exclama celui-ci , « je vais être en retard »

Le survivant se mit à courir et se dirigea vers le 4 ème étages. Une fois arrivé, il alla au fond du couloir à gauche dans une zone avec peu de tableau et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux. S'était un tableau représentant une prairie avec des licornes. Il dit le mot de passe « secret » et entra dans un appartement.

On entrait directement dans le salon. Il y avait quatre portes dans le salon, une pour la cuisine , une autre pour la salle de bain, et les deux dernières donnaient sur une chambre.

Harry se dirigea vers la cheminé qui était dans un recoin du salon et s'approcha du fauteuil ou était installé son espion.

Celui-ci se retourna ….

* * *

Fin du Chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimez.

Qui est ce fameux D.P ?

Laisser moi une reviews svp.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espion de la lumière**_

_Bonjour,_

_Je reprends enfin ma fic après une assez longue pause._

_Pour les chapitres se sera 1 toutes les 2 semaines._

_Vous pouvez aussi lire ma fic sur mon blog si vous préféré : h t t p : / / kumi-fanfics . skyblog . com_

_Voila ^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

_PS : il y a un **LEMON** ! dans ce chapitre ( et c'est mon premier donc soyez indulgent svp )_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry se dirigea vers la cheminé qui était dans un recoin du salon et s'approcha du fauteuil ou était installé son espion.

Celui-ci se retourna.

« Tu es en retard Potter ! » dit l'espion.

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il était tellement content de le revoir. Les deux mois sans lui avait été difficile.

« Tu m'as manqué amour » dit le survivant.

« Toi aussi » affirma l'amour d'Harry.

« Désolé pour le retard, j'étais avec Dumbledore » commença le brun.

« Il a donné des renseignements intéressant ? » demanda l'espion.

« Il ne sait pas qui est R.A.B et ou pourrait être le médaillon mais il a parlé d'une coupe qui représente poufsoufle. Il est possible que se soit un horcruxe. » répondit Harry.

« Pas très utile le vieux ! » s'exclama l'espion.

« Dray !, lui au moins a des idées pour les horcruxes » dit l'élu.

« Désolé. » dit avec mauvaise foi Dray.

« Passons à autre chose, tu as eu d'autres informations de Voldi ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas pour l'instant. Sûrement une nouvelle attaque bientôt mais je n'en sait pas plus. Il se méfie, il donne les informations de plus en plus tard. » répondit l'espion.

« Bref, on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant » dit le survivant.

« Et si on passait à autre chose » finit Harry.

Harry prit la main de l'espion et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Une fois entrer dans celle-ci , les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement.

Harry poussa l'autre sur le lit et s'installa ensuite sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs langues s'entremêlant. Il embrassa ensuite chaque morceau de peau de son visage ainsi que son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons faisant gémir l'autre de plaisir. Harry commença à préparer son amour en lui enfonçant un doigt dans son anus puis un second. Il toucha le point sensible de Dray le faisant hurler de plaisir.

« Harry » gémit Dray, « s'il te plait »

« Quoi ? Que veux-tu, dis le moi » dit Harry faisant languir l'autre.

« Harry » ronronna l'espion , « Prend-moi »

Harry continua à jouer avec les tétons de son amour torturant celui-ci.

« S'il te plait » gémit Dray.

Le brun accéda à sa demande et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Il s'arrêta le temps que son amour s'habitue à sa présence. L'espion, une fois la douleur passé, donna un coup de rein et laissa Harry continuer. Le brun donna de grand et puissant coup de rein, les menant rapidement à l'orgasme. Ils crièrent tout les deux lors de celui-ci.

« Je t'aime Drago » dit Harry.

« Moi aussi Harry »dit le blond dans un soupir.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et s'endormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna réveillant nos tourtereaux. Harry grogna et éteignit le réveil.

Il tourna la tête vers Drago et l'observa se réveiller. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivant maintenant aux épaules, ses traits du visage étaient fin et ses yeux orages était sublimes. Harry adorait son ange mais ils devaient tout les deux partirent rapidement avant que les autres se lèvent.

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse , s'embrassèrent rapidement et sortirent de l'appartement, rejoignant rapidement leur dortoir.

La journée passa rapidement, Harry et Ron firent leurs devoirs en fin de soirée demandant encore de l'aide à Hermione.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous se coucher pour se préparer pour demain, deux heures de potion le matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione entra dans le dortoir des 7 ème année.

« DEBOUT BANDE DE FAINEANT ! » cria-t-elle.

« le cour de Snape commence dans 10 minutes » fini-t-elle.

Elle sortie sa baguette de sa poche et envoya un sortilège qui enleva les couvertures de tout les lits.

Ensuite elle sortie du dortoir, passa la salle commune de griffondor et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Les garçons arrivèrent avec 10 minutes de retard au cour de potion, ce qui enleva 300 points à la maison des lions.

Une fois les garçons arrivés, le professeur put enfin faire les groupes. Encore une idée de Dumbledore pour l'entente entre les maisons, un griffon avec un serpent.

" Mlle. Granger avec Mlle. Parkinson, et M. Crabbe, et M. Malfoy, ..." énonça le professeur Snape.

La fin du cour se passa tranquillement avec seulement 200 point de perdu de la part des griffondors grâce à Neville et Harry comme toujours.

La journée se passa ainsi paisiblement jusqu'au repas du soir. Les élèves étaient tous en train de manger leurs desserts quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

" Les enseignants et moi-même avons enfin décidé d'une date pour la sortie Pré-au-lard." Commença le directeur. " Celle-ci aura lieu samedi prochain. Je vous souhait à tous une bonne nuit".

Et le directeur quitta la Grande salle laissant celle-ci en plein brouhaha du à son annonce.

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la salle peu de temps après lui pour se reposer et ainsi faire face à une autre journée de cours.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés , on était maintenant Vendredi et les griffondors et Serpentards finissaient par Métamorphose. Le cours s'était passé sans problèmes au plus grand bonheur du professeur McGonagall. A la sonnerie les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir et de se rendre à leur dortoir.

Le trio de griffondors était réuni devant la cheminée pour parler de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

" Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à la librairie " dit Hermione " J'ai besoin de m'acheter certains livres."

" Moi aussi je dois aller faire 2-3 magasins" annonça Harry, " pourquoi ne pas se retrouver pour boire un verre au Trois Balais ?"

" D'accord" répondirent Hermione et Ron.

Après tout, celui-ci ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite amie toute seule.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter puis allèrent se coucher.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensez ?


End file.
